A majors Hope
by LethalViper
Summary: The volturi has finaly fallen at the hands of the Romanians,Jane has lost everything she has loved and known,The fate of her twin and best friend unknown,She is sent against her will to forks,Can a certain southern gent save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

A Majors Hope

Jane's P.O.V

Sitting up on the damp grassy floor of a forest I tried to remember how I got here,then it came back to me. My last moments in volterra, I tried to make sense of everything that had happened but

The last thing I heard as the castle began to burn was Demetri and Alec screaming for me to run,I couldn't though,How could I leave them, I watched them as they just screamed at me to run that they would find me. I had no choice at this time,Corin was tugging on my arm the ashes of the fire as smeared over my cheeks my blond hair had fallen from its bun and was now turning black with ash, The Romanians had a sneak attack on us, We didn't expect it. They came to the castle Calling a truce, But then it went sour,They came with shifters,And a shield I could help as they destroyed my master Marcus, I knew Aro and Caius had gotten out, Athenadora had met her end at the hands of Vladimir the look on Caius' Face was heart breaking,I was in shock everything I knew had literally gone up in flames, All I had now.. was hope and even that was beginning to falter,Corin screaming my name, I didn't understand why we were running, Why did we run when my twin and my bestest friend stood and fought. I struggled against corins grip,But she had a shield one that was meant to keep people in,I felt as it drew around my body tight,I couldn't even pain her to let me go,It only worked if I was outside the shield,So now I was slung over her shoulder unable to move,I could only scream as my whole world came crashing down,my whole body shook to the core,My heart was breaking at the fear of losing Alec and Demetri, MY masters I did not know where they were but I hoped they were safe,The next thing I knew I felt someone biting into my skin,"FUCK!" Fucking Afton, His venom if injected a certain amount could knock out a vampire for a good 72 hours,The last thing I remember was being thrown on a plane. Then I woke up. On the grass in the middle of Fucking forks of all places . Those bloody cullens will be around here somewhere perhaps I could go find them, Carlisle was always a good friend, to aro and I did hold a lot of respect for him even if he was weird, Standing up I looked down at my clothes. I couldn't help the sigh I was disgusting,I was a total mess and the worst thing was... I could still feel my heart breaking at the potential loss of Alec and Demetri,.. They were my family. I started walking through the forest of Forks Washington, hoping the smelly mutts don't find me before I reach The cullens.

I dragged my feet walking at a slow human pace I kept my head down as I walked through the forest, I had to feed but I was too broken too, right now all I wanted was to die,I felt completely empty, I didn't know what was happening to my family, I will need to get to the cullens and ask that little fairy if she has seen anything,Even if its just Alec I kept to myself my hard mask I wore as a guard quickly dropped,I was back to my newborn state alone scared and would snap a the drop of a pin,It happened to me more times then I liked, Reverting back to that nightmare stage of my life,Where I only had Demetri and Alec. But now I had no one no one to help me if I need to vent.. Right now I was feeling numb all I wanted was Alec and Demetri, I wanted to go home to Italy, I hated being away from home, But I couldn't be there it was dangerous and Alec and Demetri had sent me away.. But why they knew I could fight, Why in the world didn't the let me stay and fight?.

I was so lost in thoughts I tripped, I fucking tripped, I am a 300 plus year old vampire and I fuckin tripped, Brilliant. Sighing as I looked down my stockings had holes in them,And were black from dirt and ash I ripped them off, It felt strange not wearing them, But whatever, I kept walking my hood of my cloak covering my face,which was still covered in ash, Fuckers could have at lest washed that shit from my face when in the plane, I couldn't help what happened next,All the emotion and the fact I wasn't strong enough to hide my emotions I just collapsed and broke down. For the first time in over 300 years.. I cried and let the blood lust in me begin to surface. I just sat there dry sobbing needing Alec or Demetri. Fuck right now id even take Felix. I just needed someone...All hope was gone in that one little moment.

Jasper's P.O.V

Walking back into the house I could already feel the disappointment radiating off the family,I couldn't believe after twenty five years with out a slip up I managed to do so here in forks. What made it worse was that the wolves would hear about this and come for our family,Walking into the house my eyes feel on Esme,Her disappointment hit me the hardest,She was such a loving creature she didn't even look at me,Bella Edward and Renesmee took one look at me and left,Muttering about having to pack and prepare to leave, Rose and Emmett followed soon after Carlisle was at the hospital so the last person I looked to was my wife,Alice, I thought she would understand,that she wouldn't be so harsh on me,but boy was I wrong,Her eyes through daggers at me,She turned and walked up too the bedroom,I didn't look at Esme as I walked past her and made my way up to Mine and Alice's room. As I walked into our room Alice was standing at the mantel looking at our wedding photo,I couldn't help the heavy sigh as I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips, I was expecting her to lean back into my body but she just sighed and moved out of my arms,She walked over to our large walk in closet and pulled out some clothes,My clothes,She was throwing them in a bag,I watched her in horror "Alice what are you doing" I asked her,I gauged her emotions,She was radiating disappointment ,horror and worst of disgust there wasn't an ounce of love there,she finished packing my bag and threw it at me,Her voice dripping with venom "Jasper your a disgrace,How can you expect us to do this because of your weakness,I cant do this any more,you have to leave or keep on the vegetarian diet,I seen you feeding on that girl,you enjoyed it and well honestly your future isn't looking too good all you end up doing is killing more and more humans,I cant be married to a monster" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, My perfect pixie like wife who I had been with for ninety years was throwing me out over a slip up one that my family is meant to understand. To say I was pissed off, was beyond an understatement, I couldn't help the low growl the had formed in my chest I threw the bag on the ground shaking my head,My southern accent seeping through as I did when I was angered or annoyed "Ya know Alice, I thought you would be more understandin' than anyone,Been my wife and all. Guess I was wrong" I was shaking as the demon in me began to awaken,Shit this wasn't good, I had to get out,Turning on my heel quickly I ran out of the room and out the back,I didn't look back at the house.

I made my way out through the forest,It wasn't till I felt some strong emotions been thrown out,It numbed me I felt my heart shattering as if my brother had been lost,I looked I stumbled through the forest till I seen her, Jane Volturi, Covered in black soot sitting against a tree curled into herself,What the fuck? She was sobbing, What had happened to her for one of the most feared and most powerful vampires to be sitting in the middle of forks forest sobbing,I didn't want to approach her just in case but I couldn't leave her there,Any thought of Alice had left my mind when I seen Jane, I walked to her slowly,Trying to send her small waves of calm to her, if I was going to talk to her I needed her calm. I was kneeling in front of her when she looked up at me,Her eyes we lifeless,Dull and an extremely dark black,She sniffled as she wiped her eyes,As if she had been trying to dry her tears,Tearing off some of my shirt I cupped her chin and proceeded to clean the ash from her face, Speaking to her calmly "It'll be ok Miss Jane" She didn't say anything she just looked away. And for some reason.. This broke my black frozen heart more then Alice leaving me did.

What I did next surprised us both, I expected her to pain me for it but she didnt, I picked her up and sat her in my lap as we sat in the forest against the tree, I dont know what I was doing this but she was radiating such grief it was unbearable, so I sat here with her, sending her wave after wave of calm,Wanting her too feel a little better even so I can ask why she was here in forks. Leaning back against the tree I held little miss pain in my lap, she surprised me by shifting in my lap and curling into me,gripping onto my shirt as if she was afraid, and thats what she was, She was afraid scared and felt alone,The underlining emotions were ones of a newborn,This couldnt be good, what had happened too her for all these emotions to be stering,I pushed back her hood and looked down to her "Miss jane can you tell me what happened" I asked her calmly I didnt want to push her, she looked at me with her deep black eyes and shook her head no. I sighed and nodded "Very well miss jane when you are ready" Again she didnt speak she just nodded and lent back into my chest and she stayed there for the rest of the night just holding onto me as if her life depended on it. I kept the soothing waves of calm,She kepts hold of me the only two words she whispered the whole night were Alec and Demetri, Had the Volturi fallen what had happened.?

JANE'S P.O.V

Being lost in your emotions isnt fun,Expecialy when you had a past that was as tormenting as mine,Every lick of the flames against my skin I felt again,I couldnt scream,I was aware someone was with me,i didnt know who but I clung to them like if I let go I would drown,I could feel awave of calm pushing at me but my grief was just too much.I could hear my own whimpers, My best friends and My brothers name echoing softly from my lips. I clung on to this life raft tighter,Not wanting to ever let go,Surprisingly the tighter I held the tighter they held me and rocked me,Thats when I heard it, The sweet southern drawl of a man,I remembered the voice,I couldn't put a face to it though,his scent was one I had smelt but never this strong,I could feel it calming me,I could feel my body relaxing in this mans grasp,I could hear him whispering "Miss Jane,What has happened" Thats when it happened,I shot up from where I was sat and crouched down low,Growling lowly,Looking into the bright red eyes of one Jasper Whitlock, I tilted my head,Why had he been holding me,He was as far as I was concerned the enemy he and his family had always wanted to destroy mine. How was I to know if he was behind the attacks on the volturi with the Romanians, Keeping my eyes on him as he slowly and steadily layed on the ground he kept his hands at his sides,he kept his eyes on me,I was angry and scared,I couldn't feel one bit of clam,This meant he was letting me feel my emotions,This was good,Smart boy,Jasper might be able to control my emotions but I can make him feel unbearable pain,This thought made me smirk,The thought of causing someone pain after suffering so much myself made me feel a tiny bit better,As I stood ready to pain this insufferable Cullen, I heard a sound,Rather annoying sound to be honest,A beeping of a phone, Jasper looked at me, I nodded to give him the go a head to answer it,I watched as he picked it from his pocket and read the screen,The next thing I knew I was hit with a wave of lethargy I felt tired,But before I could crash to the ground heaven saved me,I felt home,Jasper had caught me and thrown me over his shoulder,"H..What are... what are you doing?" I managed to spit out,I felt so drained I didn't even have the energy to pain him,So I just slumped over his shoulder,This was getting old. Three hundred odd year old vampire getting thrown around, Was pathetic,sighing as I heard a bark from each side off us,Slowly lifting my head, I looked out and seen four large dogs following us,I couldn't help but roll my eyes,Was the fuckin mutts..A groan slipping from my lips as jasper continued to race threw the trees me still slung over his shoulder,Fighting through the lethargy I lifted my head and smirked sending a wave of pain over the largest dog,Who I guess was the alpha,Smirking as jasper jumped over a large ditch,smacking his back lightly "Jasper put me down I can run" The moment I pained that big mutt I felt a little better I actually had energy in me,I heard jasper sigh whispering back "Not yet Miss Jane" I sighed and nodded as I let him carry me, Was rather boring in fact, just laying over ones shoulder watching the large smelly mutts chase us,My mind wandered back to Demetri and Alec, I could feel my body aching,As if my ties to the were being broken,I gripped onto jaspers jacket,whimpering softly,it felt like my frozen unbeating heart was being torn from chest along with my soul,I was now cowering over jaspers shoulder as he continued to run,through the forest, I could feel the waves of calm pushing at me,I was relieved for this,I didn't want to feel this grief not now not ever, I needed to know if Alec and Demetri were ok, if my masters were ok. I don't know how long we had been running for when jasper stopped and sat me down,Looking up at him as he paced,He was confused that much was obvious, I kept my eyes on him as he paced,I kept perfectly still my hands folded in my lap as I kept my eyes on him,He suddenly stopped pacing and knelt in front of me,Taking my hands looking me in the eye "Miss Jane, You need to tell me what happened?" I looked away, I couldn't look at him,His eyes were red,Like Alec,Like Demetris, Like theirs,I felt jaspers hand leave mine and rest on my shoulder,Turning my head looking at him, I sighed I spoke only a whisper as I recalled the events that had past two days, I could feel the ache burning, my whole world was crashing down around me once more,curling in on myself as my thoughts sat on Alec my twin my world. I felt like he was gone and what if he was,I needed to find them I needed to get to Demetri. He would know where to go,Looking back at jasper I whispered to him "I need to go to Texas" I watched as jasper raised a brow but he nodded speaking calmly "I have friends in Texas,They will be able to put us up" I was confused ,Did he mean he was going to come with me? Sighing I shook my head "I cant ask you too come Jasper, I have a lot of travelling to do and my final destination is still unknown" Jasper smiled at me and nodded " I know, its fine" Smiling weakly as I stood looking at him I nodded "Lets go, I need to find a couple in Dallas" and with that jasper and I took off toward Texas, I needed to find the one known as Peter and His lovely little mate Charlotte.

Jasper's POV

Looking at jane as she shot from my lap and crouched down low,if I didnt show her I wasnt a threat she would attack, and I didnt mean physicly she would have me on my knees whithering in pain, so I decided to lay myself out against the forest floor,keeping my eyes on jane as she proceeded to pace along the forest,i didnt realise how long I had been laying there but a smirk spread across janes lips one I had seen once before,I was ready for it as I knew she was about to send me agonising pain,Thats when my phone rang,Thank god,Looking at jane as she tilted her head,she obviously had no idea what was going on,But she nodding,Reaching into my pocket grabbing my phone,A text message from edward, "Jasper... Alice has called Sam and Jake, You need to go now.. Take jane too." Frowning as I read this text,How could alice do this,looking at jane I had to send her a wave of lathargy, I watched as she fell,i got to her just before she hit the ground,flinging her over my shoulder as I turned on my heel sharply and raced through the forests.

Keeping jane over my shoulder,I heard her whimpers and her groans,I couldnt imagin what she was going through,Rosalie was my fake twin and we were close we had a familiar bond and the thought of losing her to the final death hurt,But to loose a blood twin or even think about it,The pain jane has been radiating earlier was crippling, I heard her chuckle and relax some,she had used her gift on one of the wolves something about this stirred the demon inside,Her using her gift on the maingy mutts kind of turned me on,I couldnt help it,It was amazing.I heard as she asked if she could run herself,Laughing i shook my head"Not Yes Miss jane" i couldnt put her down not till we were far from seattle. Holding one of the most feard vampires over my shoulder was a little soon as i thought we were perfectly safe and far away from seattle i sat jane down. i began to pace. I needed to know what had happend i decided i would take her too texas if need be but i needed to know what had happend in volterra,I stoped pacing and lent down infront of jane,She was as still as a statue,A volturi thing i guess..Shrugging i took her hands as she looked at me,Whispering to her softly "Miss Jane? What happend?" I could see and feel the pain she radiated off,it was almost cripling putting my hand on her shoulder i looked into her eyes as she began to speak,listening to what had happened in volterra worried me,the volturi had been attacked,this would cause problems threw out our born armies would start again the wars would begin no one really incharge at the moment the vampire world would be in a jane stood she looked at me "I need to go to texas" i dont know why she wanted to go there but if thats where she needed to go thats where we were going,i nodded at her "I have friends in Texas,They will be able to put us up" i told her charlotte and peter could put us up i knew they would Peter was my brother in arms,I wouldnt be suprised if he knew we were coming,he had that nack for just looked at me and shook her head "I cant ask you too come Jasper, I have a lot of travelling to do and my final destination is still unknown" smiling at her i nodded "I know,Its fine" I told her,She seemed to have forced her smile,This saddend me a little she was still sad,Nodding at her she nodding back "Lets go i need to find a couple in Dallas" she said,That was perfect Peter and Charlotte lived in Dallas,With that we took off to Towards Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

Janes P.O.V

Jasper and I had reached seattle before nightfall. We stole a car and a set of clothes each. I still needed a shower but Jasper sasid it was probably best if we waited to get away from washington state before we checked into a hotel. I understood that. But really i didn't care where it was as long as I could wash the ash from my body. Shifting in my seat. Wincing i could still feel the sting of Aftons bite on my shoulder. Pulling the arm of my dress down slightly. The bite was an angry red. Sighing. I knew that it would be better after I hunted but we had to wait till we were out of washington state for that one too. Jasper was under the impression some of the Wolves would still be following us. I didn't care. I just wanted to get to Texas already. Looking up. I noticed Jasper looking at me. Pulling up the strap of my dress. Trying to mask my emotions from him. Even though i knew it was no use. You can't hide your emotions from an Emptath. But i tried anyway. Tried to pull back the guard that i was she faltered but she was still there inside me "What are you looking at Whitlock" I tried to snap at him in a missirable attempt to sound like the feared guard that i was. I heard his snort as i looked away "Jane. You can't hide those emotions from me. Besides. I'd seen the bite" Sighing rolling my eyes. I didn't need to be making friends. I needed to be going back to save the ones i already had. "Jane, I know what it's li..." Cutting him off i snapped at him, Growling when i turned in my seat wincing at the pain that shot through my arm "Don't pretend like you know anything Jasper. You know -NOTHING- about what I am going through. What is happening with me. Don't try and pretend that you do." Turning back in my seat. I tried to Avoid eye contact. I wanted to avoid talking to him. But it was along road and i knew that we would need to talk at some point. But i didn't have to enjoy it. I expected Jasper to argue back but he didn't. He kept himself quiet something i was glad of. I held no grudge over Jasper. If there were any of the Cullens i liked it was him. We both had our demons. Worse then many others. And unlike others. We couldn't control them. him with his thirst and me with the temper that would boil when i felt threatened. Turning away from him again. Letting out a sigh. I rested my head against the window and watched the world go by. This moment. Even though i hated humans. I wished just for this moment that i was one. I wanted to sleep.I wanted to forget all of this ever happened. But i couldn't. Sighing. I could feel Jasper trying to manipulate my emotions, I was feeling somewhat drowzy, Relaxed. I knew he couldn't put me to sleep. But he could make me feel relaxed enough it felt like i was. I didn't even try and fight it like I would have. Right now i just wanted to relax even if my mind couldn't, Closing my eyes tight. I pretended to sleep. Something Demetri and I used to do when we locked ourselves up in either his chambers or mine for the night. Smiling slightly I let my mind drift to old times. The times that were good.


End file.
